Jaden's First Day
by sugardoll27
Summary: As a result of transfering to a new school, Jaden meets some new friends and sees an old one. -Written for my friend Abby- One-shot


**A/N; Hello there boys and girls... This is basically a one-shot, written for my friend Abby, who is a major 'Gleek' like me! :3 Thus, my character "Jaden" is based off her. This is kind of a song fic, but hey! It's Glee right? (;**

Jaden's Description;

Hair Color; Light Brown  
>Eye Color; Blue<br>Height; 5'4"  
>Weight; 150 lbs<p>

On to the story...

* * *

><p> It was Jaden's first day at William McKinley High School, and she was having a bit of trouble finding her classes. With her books in one hand, and her schedule in the other she was looking for Spanish class. She turned the corner and ran into a gorgeous looking boy.<p>

She bent over to pick up her books, apologizing to the boy she had run into. Jaden looked up at him, and he was smiling at her. He held out his hand to her before saying "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." She smiled back at him and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Jaden Bussey. I'm new here, incase you didn't realize." She gave him a goofy smile, and adjusted her sweater.

Kurt grabbed her schedule and looked it over. "Oh good! You're in my class, just follow me and I'll show you our next class." Just as they were about to walk off some guy in a letterman jacket shoved Kurt into the locker. "Watch it homo." Then he stalked off.

Jaden helped Kurt up and dusted him off a little. She glared at the strong male that pushed Kurt. "Who is he?" Kurt looked at her a little shocked. "You don't mind that I'm gay? And that's David Karofsky. If you join Glee club, wear a rain coat. You'll get slushied by him a lot."

Jaden laughed a little and smiled. "Kurt, I don't care if your gay. My own brother is gay so I understand. Oh you guys have a Glee club? I'll have to look into that. My voice isn't the best, but it is okay. We better be getting to class." And with that the went to the rest of their classes, and finally it was time for lunch.

They went to the cafeteria and sat at the Glee table with their trays. Shyly, Jaden, took a seat next to Kurt. When she looked up, all the members were smiling at her. "Hi, you must be the new kid." Some girl with long brown hair said with a grin. "Umm... Yeah, Jaden Bussey." Jaden gave a slight smile and took a bite of her food.

"S-S-Oo, are you g-going to join G-Glee club?"A black hair gothic-type girl said. Jaden swallowed her food, and pondered for a minute. "I'm thinking about it." Kurt's eyes widened as he realized that Jaden was talking to complete strangers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jaden. This is Tina, that's Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn." He nodded to each one of them as he said their name. They all gave a little wave. "You'll meet the others later on, if you choose to go to Glee practice today." Jaden smiled and nodded. "I think I'll go." Everyone cheered and smiled. After lunch they went their seperate ways, only to meet up after school at Glee practice.

xXx

Kurt and Jaden walked into practice and Kurt lead her up to Mr. Shue. "Sure, of course. The more the better, right? Why don't you take a seat, I'll get practice started then you can sing something for us?" Jaden smiled, nodded, and took a seat in the back between Kurt and a blonde hair girl in a cheerleader uniform.

Kurt gently nudged her. "That's Brittany. Hey Brit." Brittany looked at him with a cute smile. "Hey Kurtie. Who's this?" She tilted her head to the side a little. "This is Jaden, she is trying out for Glee." Brittany smiled at her. "I'm Brittany, and you look like a ghost." Jaden slightly laughed, as Kurt nudged her again and gestured her to look towards the door.

A Latin girl walked in followed by another blonde hair girl. "That's Santana, and the blonde barbie princess is Quinn." A male with a mohawk walked in and Jaden's heart dropped. "That's P-" Jaden finished Kurt's sentence. "Puck. Noah Puckerman."

Puck must have noticed her too, because he stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground, after looking in her eyes for a few seconds. Kurt gave her a funny look. "Is everything alright between you two? I can feel the tension." He whispered, in a worried tone.

"Not really Kurt," she started. "Me and Puck, broke up a few days ago because he cheated on me. I was in love with him, but I never got the chance to say it. Look, just forget it."

After that, Jaden just paid attention to Mr. Shue as he started practice. He introduced Jaden and asked if she was ready to preform. Jaden nodded, because she had the perfect song.

"I have the perfect song to sing, because it has been the last few days of my life." Jaden gave one small look to Puck as she discussed her song with the band.

_I know the lipstick won't fix it,_  
><em>But I've gotta put my game face on.<em>  
><em>I wish mascara could mask this,<em>  
><em>Until all the tears are gone.<em>  
><em>I've gotta paint the pain away,<em>  
><em>Make like - I'm ok.<em>  
><em>Pretend I don't wanna stay.<em>  
><em>Act like this aint killing me.<em>  
><em>I've tried 1 2 3 too many times.<em>  
><em>I've heard 1 2 3 too many lies.<em>

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you._  
><em>I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do.<em>  
><em>I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,<em>  
><em>That I don't love you anymore.<em>  
><em>I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me.<em>  
><em>Gotta play the part when you try stopping me.<em>  
><em>Hide what's written on my face.<em>  
><em>Dig deep in the makeup case.<em>  
><em>And cover it with lipstick.<em>

Jaden looked at Puck, who seemed to be a little upset. But anyway, she kept singing.

_I'm sick of looking in the mirror,  
>Cause my mirror sees right through.<br>MAC aint got enough concealer,  
>To hide how much I'll miss you.<br>I've gotta cover up my hurt.  
>No more – getting burnt.<br>I really need'a let you go,  
>Cause my heart can't take no more.<br>I've tried 1 2 3 too many times.  
>I've heard 1 2 3 too many lies.<em>

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you.  
>I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do.<br>I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
>That I don't love you anymore.<br>I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me.  
>Gotta play the part when you try stopping me.<br>Hide what's written on my face.  
>Dig deep in the makeup case.<br>And cover it with lipstick.  
><em>  
><em>It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play.<br>It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make.  
>To look you in the eye,<br>And not break down and cry,  
>When I say goodbye.<em>

A few tears formed in Jaden's eyes, as she looked right into Puck's. She sang the last little bit of the song with heart and power.

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you.  
>I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do.<br>I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
>That I don't love you anymore.<br>I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me.  
>Gotta play the part when you try stopping me.<br>Hide what's written on my face.  
>Dig deep in the makeup case.<em>

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you._  
><em>I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do.<em>  
><em>I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,<em>  
><em>That I don't love you anymore.<em>  
><em>I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me.<em>  
><em>Gotta play the part when you try stopping me.<em>  
><em>Hide what's written on my face.<em>  
><em>Dig deep in the makeup case.<em>  
><em>And cover it with lipstick...<em>

When the song ended, Jaden's tears fell and she apologized. She looked at Mr. Shue. "Well, I think we all have a decision. Everyone, please welcome the newest member of New Directions, Jaden Bussey." Everyone clapped and cheered, and Jaden took her seat.

xXx

After practice while heading out to her car she saw Puck in the parking lot smoking a cigarette, and hoped he wouldn't notice her. But then she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.  
>"Hey, I need to talk to you." She heard Puck's voice in her ear and rolled her eyes. He walked infront of her and looked into her eyes.<p>

Jaden looked down at her shoes and fought back the urge not to cry. "I thought you made it very clear we were over." Puck took her chin in his hand and gently lifted it up.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I was seriously drunk as hell, and I didn't realize. And I broke down in tears when I found out, then you broke up with me. And Glee today didn't help at all. Jay, please sweetie. Can you _please_ forgive me? I really love you." Puck's voice broke as a tear rolled down his tanned cheek.

Jaden wiped the tear away with her thumb, and kissed him softly. "What do you think your answer is?" Puck smiled a little, and kissed her back. He pushed a few strands of her light brown hair out of her face. "I'm hoping it's a yes, but I've been wrong before."

"Noah... It's a yes. You're right this time. I love you too." Jaden smirked and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck. He smirked and kissed her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I think we should go to the park and have our swing competition. What do you say, you up for it?" Jaden nodded at Puck's decision. They got in the car, and drove to the park.

At the park they had their regular contest, and Jaden won like usual. After the contest, the sun was begining to set so they watch the sunset. Jaden had her back up against Puck's chest and Puck had his arms around her, with his back against a tree in the clearing.

Once the sun was set, they made their way back to the car where Jaden and Puck drove home. He kissed her good-night and told her he loved her again. She drove home with a smile from ear to ear. It felt like her life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay darling. I hope you like this! It took me forever to think of something. So, I hope this suits it. Love ya! Review?**

**-Sugardoll27-**


End file.
